A Whole New World
by Peace-Love-29
Summary: Ally, who is always bullied, finds out her parents are divorcing and that she must move to Miami with her dad. Follow her along the ups and downs of her journey. Will she make some friends? Maybe even find love?
1. a whole new beginning

**I am sorry if this work is not the best. This is my first story any ideas for the story are welcome. **

**Ally's POV**

Dear Diary,

Today was the usual; Kristy and her posse picked me on, not to mention my run in with Brad or more like the ground. Why does everyone have to be so meant? It all happened like this."Hey wait up nerd!" called Brad, the jock of "Hanover High". What could he want I thought, whatever it is it can't be good? I sped up but that resulted in me landing hard on the ground. It was the end of winter, so the ice was just starting to melt. You can probably guess what happened when I went to get up. I fell right back on my bottom, and guess who was there to harass me about it? Brad and his group of downright jerk taking pictures. "Travis, did you get that on video?" Brad asked. "Yeah, who should we send it to first?" I just wish I wasn't such a target for bulling. "Ally I'm home!" Oh! Got to go mom is home. Until next time, sincerely Ally.

**Down Stairs**

"Ally did you let the dog out?" "Sorry mom I forgot, but I'll go do it now. "Wait a second ally; your father and I need to talk to you at dinner. "Okay mom."

**At Dinner **

"**So how was your day Ally?" my dad asked, with a smile on his face, not wanting to ruin that I held back the tears caused by the memories of earlier. Instead of burdening my family with my problems I said "I had a great day how was your day?" "It was fine," He said glancing over at my mother with an unreadable look. "Ally we have something we need to tell you." She said looking slightly worried. "Okay?" I said questioningly, dragging out the "a". "Ally your mother and I have decided to get a divorce. That moment everything froze. Nothing but this mattered. I would rather live with the drama of high school all my life than see the parents I had known since birth separate. I didn't know what to do, so I did what my instincts told me to. I ran and ran, I didn't know where I was going. What I was doing was stupid, yes. But I didn't care.**


	2. Some Wise Advise

Somehow Ally found herself at the park. She sat down on a bench and on came the

rainstorm of tears. "Hey loser did you finally look in the mirror!" Brad said coming

over from the basketball court. Ally was extremely upset, the last thing she needed

was Brad and his obnoxious comments. "Leave me alone." She said. "Oh does the

baby want its mommy." He taunted back at her. "Leave me alone!' She said this time

in a normal, but firm, speaking voice. Brad's gang all went "Ohhh!" Then brad

started to go red in the face. He lifted his hand as if to hit me. Just as he was about to

bring it down I close my eyes. But nothing hits me. I open one eye there stands a boy

about my age. "They are gone now." He said. "Thank you for getting rid of him, he's

kind of a jerk." I said gratefully. "And I kind of guessed he was a jerk." The

mysterious boy said, with a grin, causing me to crack a smile. "So I don't want to be

rude asking but, why were you crying?" "You don't have to talk about it if you don't

want to." He assured her sensing her tense up next to him. "No it's okay, it's better to tell someone rather than no one." "Besides it's not like I'm going to ever see you

again." "Right?" "I guess." He said. So she explained everything. From how she was constantly bullied to how her parents were divorcing. By the time she was done she had cried a river. "I'm really sorry to hear all of that's happening." "The best thing I can tell you is to stay strong and be patient." "Happiness will eventually find its way back to you but if you are to busy grieving the lack of happiness there will be no room for happiness." After that ally said good-bye and walked herself home. For the rest of her week in Indiana she contemplated on what the boy, who remained nameless had said. If you are to busy grieving the lack of happiness you have their will be no room for you to gain happiness.


	3. A Whole New Neighborhood

It was moving day. Dad and I were at the new house in Miami, Florida. Unpacking was hard work not to mention that it was hot outside. After we finished I went inside and took a shower. It felt nice to relax after all that hard work. I then sat down and tuned on the TV halfway into this new show, called Ross and Rebecca, the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door. Standing there was a girl my age, about 16, with a bin of cookies. "Welcome to the neighborhood I'm Trish!" She said with a cheery voice. "I'm Ally." I introduced myself. "Well nice to meet you Ally it's nice to see that you aren't stuck up like the girl who lives on the other side of me you seem pretty nice." "Thanks Trish want to come in?" "Sure why not?" So Trish came and they watched TV and talked. "So Trish why do you hate your other neighbor. Ally asked. "Well she's really mean, she bullies people, and she's obsessed with my brother, Austin, which is kind of creepy. " "Hey do you want to come over for dinner tonight is homemade pizza. "Sure sounds like fun!"

OVER AT TRISH"S HOUSE

"Yum smells good." Ally said taking off her shoes. "Austin the new neighbor is here!" Trish shouted into the kitchen."Ok I'll meet them in a while I'm still making dinner." "Your brother cooks?" "I said. "Yeah he also bakes but you didn't hear that from me." Trish replied. So we went up to her room and hung out. I painted my nails yellow and Trish painted her nails green. When it was time for dinner we went downstairs. When we entered the dinning room the first thing I noticed was that it was, to be blunt, huge. I walked to the table and took a seat Trish took the seat next to mine. Then in we started eating. "This is the best pizza ever." I told Trish. "Its Austin's secret recipe but where is Austin any ways." "I'm right here." He said just as he walked in the doorway. At least that's what he was going to say. Instead he ended up stopping mid sentence and having his eyes widen. Sitting there with his sister was the girl from the park, in Indiana. "You're the new neighbor." Austin said not quite believing his eyes. "You're Austin?" Ally said in shock. "Okay what is going on here!" Trish said. So they explained every thing. "Okay so you two met at a park while we were on vacation in Indiana." Trish inquired. "Yep!" We both said. "Cool, hey Ally do you want to see the music room." Trish asked. "Fine by me." I said.


	4. Authors note check in

authors note

Hey! Just wanted to check in and make sure your enjoying the story. If so leave me a comment. Thanks a bunch. - Peace-Love-29


	5. Alway Will Be Daddy

Author's note: the poll didn't work out so I deleted it. I hope you like this chapter.

It was now Friday; it had been a day since the three had hung out. Trish and Ally however had exchanged numbers and were constantly texting each other. In fact that night at the Dawson's dinner table she was texting Trish when her father said "Ally who are you texting?" "I'm texting my new friend Trish." "Well you can bring her around sonic boom sometime so I can meet this new friend, I would like to meet who's making my daughter more happy." "Okay dad." So after she finished dinner she told Trish about sonic boom. "It's a music store my dad owns." Ally explained. "Can Austin come he has an huge interest in music in fact interest is an understatement." Trish asked. "Sure why not." Ally said. So the next day Austin drove all of them to the mall because he was the only one who had his own car. Ally then led them to the store she had told them so much about. They looked at it in awe "That's a huge amount of instruments." Austin managed to get out. "Okay let's go in shall we." Ally said to the both of her friends who were still quite a bit shocked. So in they walked. Ally walked straight up to the counter but Austin and Trish however, were trying out everything. When they eventually got to the counter Ally's dad walked out and introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, you must be Trish and who's this?" He said motioning to Austin. "Dad this Austin Trish's brother." "Ah ok Ally can I talk to you for a second … alone." "Okay dad." "Ally I don't know how comfortable I am having you be a friend with a guy." "Dad I'm 16 I could have a boyfriend if I wanted you need to get used to not being the only person in aside from mom accept that I'm making friends." "I'm sorry ally I just its hard seeing my little girl grow up and of course I'm not going to be thrilled when you get your first boy friend but you'll always be my little girl." "Thanks dad." Ally went back downstairs to her friends. "So what was wrong?" Trish questioned. "He isn't used to me having friends especially ones that are guys don't take that the wrong way Austin it's just the way my dad sees it I'm his little girl and always will be." "It's fine I understand." Austin assured her. "Yeah totally!" Trish said. "Hey you guy want to go get ice cream?" Ally said pointing out the window at the ice cream shop." "Sure race you there." Austin replied before Trish could answer and was leaving a trail of angry customers bags on the ground in his quake.


End file.
